Quiebre
by Vicious W.W
Summary: Ella es perfecta, pero nadie lo sabe. Ella es un desastre, y eso esta bien, aunque nadie nadie lo acepte. Vi tiene todo lo que alguien pudiese querer, pero no todos en la ciudad del progreso saben apreciar lo que la vigilante con corazón de oro puede ofrecer. One-Shot.


Vi ama a Caitlyn.

La oficial se encontraba sentada en su escritorio, observando como la sheriff de piltover revisaba con mucho cuidado unos archivos que - asume - contenían detalles sobre los sucesos que habían ocurrido durante el día. Ella misma tarareaba tranquilamente, lo que extrañaba a los oficiales alrededor de la "Enforcer".

Un día agitado y difícil, pero que había válido totalmente la pena para ella.

Y es que a Vi no le importaba realmente lo desastroso que había sido, pues Jinx habia vuelto a salirse con las suyas. No, y si de estampar a maleantes contra el suelo se trataba, ella estaba más que contenta de asistir en ello.

Cierto, esa era la imagen que los ciudadanos de piltover tenian de ella; la de una salvaje cuya única motivación era su amor a la pelea, su deseo de poder golpear algo tantas veces como quisiera, tal cual bestia. Y como la sheriff le había colocado en la posición perfecta para hacerlo, ella había aceptado unirse a la fuerza policial.

Claro, ellos no sabían que vi recibía repercusiones por sus actos. Malagradecidos...

Y la verdad era que ella se esforzaba, cada vez más, por seguir las instrucciones de Caitlyn. Quería complacerla.

Y es algo tan gracioso, el hecho de que al principio Vi lo hacia sin saber que la amaba. Y ahora, mucho tiempo después, ese mismo sentimiento empieza a llenarla de remordimiento y angustia.

Y aunque intentaría negarlo, con el tiempo, terminó por aceptarlo. Vi amaba a Caitlyn, tan simple como eso, y desde entonces La pelirrosa intenta ser lo que debió ser desde un principio: la mano derecha de la sheriff, aunque recientemente se le haga difícil. Ayudarla en su lucha, en vez de ocasionarle más problemas a la persona que convirtió en el corazón y orgullo de la ciudad, y el suyo propio.

Recordó cuando le dijo que la amaba.

Quería hacerse notar ante Caitlyn, y eso llevo al desespero. Quería que ella se fijara también, y una decisión se tomo. Y esto conllevó a muchas situaciones en las cuales las cosas resultaron salirse de su control.

Y cuando por fin se lo dijo...

En su asiento, un escalofrío pasa por su cuerpo al recordar algunas cosas, lo que hace que se mesa un poco. Esto la saco de su transe e hizo que prosiguiera con su trabajo. Al igual que Caitlyn, ella también tiene que llenar un reporte de lo sucedido, aunque sabía que se le iba a ser un mundo más difícil a ella...

* * *

\- Buenas noches, Vi.

\- Buenas, Cupcake.

Caitlyn se detuvo en seco, y lentamente se giró para mirar a su compañera. Parpadeo mientras se fijaba en la pelirrosa, que tenía su cabeza fija en un papel el cual ella sabia que no estaba leyendo. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que Vi se atrievio a llamarla de esa forma. Más precisamente, desde la vez que le confeso sus sentimientos a la sheriff. Cuando también fue rechazada por esta. Lo cual resultó ser un duro recordatorio para Caitlyn. Desde el momento que le dijo que no, era de esperarse que su relación - tanto laboralmente como la ya casi inexistente amistad - se viera en un atropello. Tanto fue así que Vi jamás le había vuelto a llamar con ese característico mote que solo ella usaba para referirse a la sheriff. Algo que había ayudado a definir su relación, y que Vi decidió nunca mas usar.

Hasta ahora. Y Caitlyn no encontraba que contestarle a su compañera.

\- Pasa algo, sheriff?

Vi, aunque algo tarde, se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. Se revolvió en su silla, incomoda, y erróneamente pensó que había molestado a Caitlyn con sus palabras. Rapidamente intento arreglar la situación, olvidándose del sobrenombre y dirigiéndose a la sheriff con el respeto que alguien de su cargo se merecía, a pesar de que Vi no era conocida precisamente por dar el ejemplo. Quizás le había hecho recordar ese momento y con ello estaba nuevamente cortando su relación.

O lo que quedaba de ello.

Caitlyn se le quedo mirando; Sus ojos ligeramente abiertos, su boca cerrada en una línea larga. Difería poco de su usual seria mirada, pero había un cambio. Vi lo notaba, siendo una de las pocas personas capaces de hacerlo, producto de todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola.

Después de unos segundos la sheriff suspiro y se retiró a su oficina, dejando a Vi sola e insegura de lo que acababa de ocurrir. La oficial sintió un peso en corazón de pronto y ganas de vomitar, escogiendo recoger sus cosas para irse. Necesitaba un trago.

Caitlyn cerro la puerta de su despacho personal. Se sentó en su silla y cruzo sus brazos. Se quedo así un buen rato antes de dar un largo y pesado suspiro.

Estaba decepcionada.

* * *

\- Necesito a alguien.

Jayce miro a su derecha, y rapidamente se volteo y termino abruptamente su conversación con la hermosa mujer de grandes pechos que tenía delante y con quien tan solo unos segundos había entablado una animada conversacion. Su potencial conquista de la noche, de hecho, pero eso ya no importaba. Ya nada importaba. Tomo la mano de Vi y la llevo casi a rastras hacia el lugar menos concurrido del bar en donde se encontraban, sorprendiendo a su amiga y a quien los vieras pasar.

\- Que ocurre? - Dijo Jayce, su voz denotaba preocupación, cuando ya habían salido por la parte de atrás del bar que daba a un callejón por donde el aseo venia a buscar los desperdicios del local. No era precisamente acogedor, pero les daba la libertad de palabra que deseaban - Estas bien!? No es normal que digas cosas como esa.

Y es que la voz de Vi había salido tan vulnerable, necesitada, triste.

Y muy débil. Lo cual alarmó al hombre.

Si podia darse algo por seguro acerca de Vi, es que ella no era débil.

\- Yo.. Necesito a alguien con quien... Estar - continuó, pobremente, sin saber como explicarse. Bajo su cara hecha una vergüenza, algo ruborizada.

Jayce la mira extrañado y parpadea - Si, eso ya lo dijiste, pero a que te refieres exactamente? Que? Necesitas.. Ya sabes?

Vi levanta la mirada, su cara endurecida y mas roja por la vergüenza que por otra cosa - No! A lo que me refiero es que necesito a alguien a quien querer! Alguien que me quiera, que me ame!

\- Ah? - Dice Jayce, a la par que Vi se lleva sus manos a su cara - y que paso con Cait? Que acaso ella no te gusta?

\- Y yo no te he contado ya que yo no le gusto? Ni siquiera se si es gay!

\- Y? Tampoco sabes si no lo es! Ya te rindes? Si mi memoria no me falla - y no lo hace - Tu dijiste que la amabas!

Vi gruñe fuertemente. Su irratacion no pasaba desapercibido; no llevaban ni diez segundos de conversación y ya se estaba enojando! - Me da rabia como lo dices! Como si apenas ayer te hubiese contado lo que siento por ella! - dijo fuertemente - Han pasado AÑOS desde que te dije que la amaba. Han sido MESES desde que le dije a ella que me gustaba y que si quería salir conmigo. Tienes idea lo que han sido las últimas semanas el volver a trabajar y saber que la mujer de mi vida esta cerca de mi pero no puedo alcanzarla?

\- Pero si tan solo- No! No lo entiendes!

Ahora es Jayce el que ruge - Pues entonces explícate bien para que pueda entenderte!

Vi camina un poco para calmarse, algo que Jayce le concede. Finalmente se apoya un poco con la pared, usando una de sus manos.

\- Para ti es fácil, sabes? - Le dice, alzando la mano vagamente hacia él- Caminas por la calle sin destino aparante, y entonces resulta que vas y te encuentras a una chica bonita, e empiezas a pensar en que hacer para salir con ella cuándo indudablemente ya la tienes en tu mano. No solo por quien eres, pero también por lo que tienes. Dinero, fama, buen aspecto y un pasado aceptable para la sociedad en donde vives. Yo ni siquiera soy de aquí...

La expresión de Jayce se enterneció. Comprensión bañando su cara, y la culpa de haber mal juzgado a su amiga apuñalando su corazón.

\- Deben haber muchas razones por la cual ella me dijo que no. Pero se que es también por quien soy. Y quien? Exactamente todo lo contrario de la persona que ella necesita. Los opuestos no se atraen, quien invento esa mierda? Lo que necesito es a alguien que me complemente, y también ella. Yo pensaba que podríamos ser el uno para el otro.

Luego ríe un poco antes de vociferar - Pero no, es decir, mírame!

Jayce sabía exactamente a lo que ella se refería, pero igual no pudo evitar hablar - Para mi eres muy hermosa, Vi.

La aludida le sonrió, y dijo - Gracias, cabeza de martillo. Pero ese no es el punto.

Vi suspira, con ello dejaron el tiempo pasar. Ya se iba haciendo tarde, y el mismo bar parecía apagarse en lo que antes era una animosa fiesta. Eventualmente Jayce le animo a continuar, pues pronto tendrían que irse.

La cara de Vi tenía un semblante bastante deprimente - Estoy cansada de seguir detrás de ella, Jayce. La amo, aun lo hago! Pero...

\- Ya no es lo mismo?

Ella niega con la cabeza - No... Yo no se mucho del amor, pero incluso yo entiendo que una sola persona no puede sentir por los dos. Lo que yo siento por ella - y señala su corazón - no es compartido. Ella no me ve de la misma forma, y por eso mismo no es sano que yo siga insistiendo. Últimamente me he sentido bastante decaída, sabes? Nadie está ahí para mi...

* * *

\- Manos arriba, Manazas!

Vi se lanzó sobre el suelo y con ella se llevó consigo a dos oficiales. Mientras que el misil pasaba por arriba de sus cabezas pudo ver como Jinx le sacaba la lengua y luego sonreía burlonamente. Esto la irrito enormemente, y más aún cuando se dio cuenta que inadvertidamente había noqueado a los hombres que había salvado al haber estrellado sus rostros contra el pavimento.

Allá en el edifico en donde Caitlyn observaba con su rifle hubo más de una persona que se golpeaba la cara, criticando e injuriándo a Vi por sus acciones. _Y ignorando que salvo las vidas de esos hombres_. Pensó la sheriff.

En las calle, Jinx se daba a la fuga nuevamente, retando a Vi a seguirla por el caos y el fuego de las explosiones, a la par que disparaba con su ametralladora sin apuntar a nada en especifico.

\- Maldicion, Que quieres que haga sheriff!?

\- No la pierdas! Te alcanzaremos tan pronto podamos.

Caitlyn bajo junto a un puñado de oficiales, observando el infierno que se había formado enfrente de ella. Las calles eran un caos, casi todo alrededor estaba en escombros o ardiendo debido al endemoniado lanzamisiles de la psicopata. Vi se había ido tras la maniática y había pedido que se le hiciera seguimiento por radio.

Y ahí se quedo Caitlyn, entre cenizas y llamas, mientras que su compañera iba sola tras uno de sus más peligrosos adversarios. Sola, y la palabra no dejaba de retumbar en su cabeza. Sus manos apretándo el rifle con fuerza, mientras daba órdenes a diestro y siniestro.

* * *

La persecución termino llevando a Vi a un callejón, en donde los disparos y las risas fueron guía para no perder el paso de la psicopata.

Mientras corría tras ella esquivaba basura, charcos, tiros, misiles y bastante bombas que dejaban escombros (aguantando la molesta risa de la endemoniada peliazul) los cuales también evadía.

Su único enfoque era la criminal, y por ende lo único importante que cruzaba por su mente. Si la adrenalina del momento le hubiese dejado pensar mas claro, se hubiese agradecido el no estar pensando en Caitlyn (Lo cual en si es una contradicción). La estática de la radio no era nada para la oficial de los grandes puños, pues ni la escuchaba. Centrada como estaba en la peliazul, Vi no pudo evitar recordar quien era Jinx, y lo que la criminal significaba para ella...

Precisamente, que?

Ah, era verdad. Esto, paradójicamente, nos traía al otro dilema de la vida de Vi.

Alguna vez, ella llego a amar a Jinx.

Cuando tan solo eran dos niñas, Hace tanto tiempo...

Dos huérfanos sin hogar, intentando sobrevivir en las calles de piltover. Fue en ese tiempo en donde ellas decidieron afrontar los obstáculos juntas. Las reinas de las calles! Jugando a ser dueñas de todo y divirtiéndose mientras luchaban para obtener algo con que sustentarse.

Vi no pudo evitar la sonrisa boba que se formó en su rostro... Eran felices, y no lo sabían.

Pero luego una se olvido de la otra, y tuvo que sobrevivir sola.

Como habrá sido eso para Jinx? (Presta atención o te volare en pedazos!) no fue fácil para Vi, y tenía como evidencia cada maldita cicatriz que surcaba su cuerpo.

Fue muy injusto (Toma! No vas a alcanzarme!) por algún motivo cuando Jinx ya no estaba todo se volvió mas negro, oscuro y mórbido. Todo se volvio más difícil sin el apoyo moral de la personita especial que la acompañaba durante su niñez (ataca pow pow!) por mucho tiempo se preguntó qué habría sido de la vida de Jinx, y si se había convertido en una criminal como lo hizo Vi. Si habría sufrido tanto o más que ella misma, o si por el contrario (Oye!) había encontrado algo mejor ( Que haces!?)

Que sorpresa fue cuando Jinx se presentó en la ciudad, volando todo a su paso con su lanzamisiles.

\- Que me sueltes cara de pescado!

Vi parpadeo. Una, dos veces. Y luego miro abajo...

Atrapada entre sus manos se hallaba Jinx, quien se encontraba muy molesta, aunque intentaba disimularlo mientras a la par forcejeaba con los fuertes brazos de Vi, intentando escapar. Además, la tenía atrapada contra una pared que marcaba el final del camino.

En mas de un sentido.

Mas importante, las manos de Vi estaban desnudas mientras abrazaban el pequeño cuerpo de la otra mujer, en que momento...?

Dio un repaso a la zona, ignorando los gritos de la peliazul. Noto a sus bebés tirados a un lado, y por el otro extremo estaban el zapper, la ametralladora y el lanzamisiles de Jinx. Noto que estaban en un callejón sin salida, oscuro y húmedo. Las altas paredes no tenían ventanas, y el eco de un ruido molesto retumbaba por todos lados.

Dicho ruido venían de su radio, colgada en su cintura, pero tomarla implicaría dejar ir a Jinx.

Como lo había hecho!? acorralo a Jinx por puro instinto y sin pensarlo, y ahora al fin la tenía en sus manos! _Tomen eso incompetentes! Quien dijo que no!? Que jamás te atraparía, niña del demonio?_

(en realidad. Al ver que no Vi no le respondía hizo que Jinx se preocupase por lo que pasaba en la cabeza de la pelirrosa, haciendo que se desconcentrara y eventualmente se desviara de su ruta de escape, al haber tomado un camino equivocado; terminando en un callejón sin salida. vi saltaría, y Jinx le lanzaría un misil. Al taparlo con sus guantes también solto el seguro para que la fuerza del impacto se la llevaran los mismos, lo que termino con una Vi enfrente de Jinx, quien no tenía salida.)

El resto solo fue desarme.

En su mente Vi celebraba su victoria alegremente. No había forma de que Jinx escapara! La susodicha lo sabia muy bien. No era que fuera a mostrarlo en su rostro, pero la criminal estaba preocupada.

\- Bien hecho manazas - dijo, algo nerviosa pero manteniendose sonriente - Por fin me tienes! - y río, aunque luego todo su ánimo murió con las siguientes palabras - Y ahora... Que vas a hacer conmigo?

_Que voy hacer contigo?_

Cierto, después de los numerosos desastres, Vi no quería otra cosa que partirle la cara repetidas veces a Jinx y hacerle pagar por todos sus crimenes. O eso creía...

Cuando la miraba, últimamente no veía al horrible monstruo en el cual se había convertido, sino a la viva imagen de la inocente niña de la cual ella se había enamorado, hacia ya muchos años.

Hace tiempo que sus dedos no tocaban a Jinx... Su piel se sentía bastante extraña. No sentia la calidez que vagamente recordaba, pero que recientemente anhelaba, y ese anhelo se hacia mas fuerte cada segundo que permanecían en contacto.

Muchas veces había pensado en lo que haría si llegara a tener a Jinx en sus manos, y todas esas veces siempre terminaban en violencia y con la psicopata tras las rejas. Pero ahora que por fin la tenía atrapada ya no deseaba hacerle esas maldades.

Como golpeas y llevas a prisión a alguien a quien alguna vez le dijiste "Te amo"? no pudo sino recordar todo lo que había pasado últimamente con Caitlyn, su intento de seguir adelante.

En su cara se reflejó su tristeza, y la soledad que había invadido su corazón durante estos meses se hizo mas intensa. Jinx se extraño.

\- Manazas? - dijo en un dejo de duda.

La voz de ella mostraba algo preocupación, y fue suficiente para enternecer el corazón de la mas alta.

\- Hey, Jinx - Dijo Vi - Es-esta bien, no voy a entregarte, creo que... me acabo de dar cuenta de que nunca podría hacerte algo así. Pero puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Ella solo asintió. Mas confundida que nunca.

\- Si yo estuviera dispuesta a recuperar lo que teníamos de niños... crees que podrías amarme de nuevo?

Y Jinx dudo.

Y eso estaba bien. En este instante todo estaba bien. Ninguno de los dos estaba bien de la cabeza, no en este momento. Y eso no importaba, era correcto sentirse así.

Todo lo que importaba era un instante.

Realmente no lo había pensado bien, cuando bajo su cabeza y beso a Jinx en los labios.

La peliazul abrió los ojos como platos, pero no se apartó. Y cuando Vi metió su lengua dentro de su boca no puso objeción, se dejo hacer por la pelirrosa. Eventualmente se derritió ante esta necesidad y cerró sus ojos, mientras que Vi la besaba ferviente y disfrutaba cada trazo de su interior.

Cuando por fin se retiro, la miro a los ojos expectante, y la otra le respondió con un semblante preocupado, ojos bien abiertos que se cuestionaban los motivo de la otra mujer al hacer esto.

Por su parte, Vi tampoco se creía lo que acababa de hacer, pero a cambio no se sentía preocupada. Había olvidado lo que era sentir la calidez de otra persona, lo bien que se sentía el poder posar sus labios sobre los de otra mujer... Y los labios de Jinx eran deliciosamente suaves.

Pero tampoco quería hacerla sentir que la estaba usando.

Oh, por dios!

A ella le importa!?

Esto trajo una sonrisa a su rostro. Deseosa de seguir, extendió una mano hacia la cara de la pequeña, como si pidiera permiso para continuar con sus actos, pues deseaba continuar tocándola.

Esto puso nerviosa a Jinx. Su locura había desaparecido, aunque tan solo por el momento, y en su lugar la había reemplazado la mente de una niña de catorce años. Vi la había besado, y su reacción habia sido tal cual la primera vez que tuvo un beso, con la misma mujer que tenía enfrente. Honestamente no sabia como tomar lo que estaba pasando, pues nadie nunca se había atrevido a acercarse a ella de esta manera.

No en mucho tiempo... demasiado.

Al final tomo una decisión, provocada por la necesidad del tacto y el intenso calor que estaba sintiendo.

Dispuesta a entregarse a la oficial, confío su corazón y cerró sus ojos, dándole libertad a Vi de hacer lo que quisiera nuevamente. Quería que la besara otra vez.

Al ver eso, Vi amo aún mas a Jinx. Su corazón dio un salto y decidió acercarse de una manera diferente; soltando su otro brazo para dejarla libre por completo, acaricio su mejilla brevemente para luego detenerse y empezar a trazar una línea por todo su cuerpo, dándole cortos y dulces besos, los cuales paseaban por su mejilla y cuello siguiendo el dedo de la mayor.

Eventualmente se dejaron caer, las cosas poniéndose mas intensas de lo que deberían, arrastrándose por el muro sin detener sus caricias. Vi sentó a Jinx en su regazo y unieron sus labios una vez más, saboreando el interior del otro con sus lenguas. Su corazón se sentía bien. Al acabo de un rato Jinx se separó dandole fin, al menos por unos momentos, al contacto físico entre las dos. Vi gruño pero no dijo nada, intentando entender la razón por la cual se habían detenido, hasta que por fin noto donde su mano había llegado a parar en el cuerpo de la otra, y porque ella estaba sonrojándose violentamente.

A ella también se le subieron los colores, y sólo pudo contemplar el semblante de Jinx en lo que parecía una silenciosa batalla de miradas.

Tras un rato ambas se relajaron, sintiéndose mas cómodas en la presencia de la otra. Jinx dejo caer su cabeza por encima de los pechos de Vi, justo debajo de su quijada. Con su corazón derretido empezó a acariciar los azulejos cabellos de la muchacha, y ella se reconfortaba en el cómodo silencio mientras su mente vagaba sin ningún objetivo en especial, adormecida, encantada por lo que acababa de pasar.

Al pensar en todo lo que había pasado, Vi no pudo evitar dejar salir una hermosa risa que cautivo el corazón de la pequeña.

Y Jinx se sentía igual que ella, pues al verla reír hizo que ganara confianza, por lo cual se acercó y inicio el nuevo contacto besando los labios de Vi. Con sus manos juntas a las de la otra, y un extraño sentimiento en su pecho.

Vi se sentía feliz.

* * *

La radio sonó fuertemente. Estremeciendo a las dos mujeres que se encontraban sentadas. Habían estado hablando por un largo rato.

A pesar de todo lo que habían hecho, Jinx se sorprendió cuando Vi le dijo que la dejaría ir. Fue caminando a por las armas de la más corta de estatura y se las entrego como si nada, pero ella aún no se quería marchar.

\- Nos.. Nos volveremos a ver?

\- Seguro que pronto vuelas algo en pedazos, no te preocupes!

\- No, no! - dijo Jinx - me refiero... así, de esta forma - dijo, haciendo un ademán y señalándose a las dos.

\- Oh - Vi le sonrió - dime Jinx, sabes donde vivo?

No era realmente una pregunta.

La implicación hizo que se ruborizara un poco, pero asintió de todas formas con una sonrisa. Vi se rió un poco y calmo los ánimos de la chica tocando su frente brevemente, quien le dedico una sonrisa. Extendió su mano y con su dedo índice toco la nariz de Vi, quien aparto su cabeza riéndose ante las rarezas de la pequeña.

\- Puedes ir cuando quieras... Me gustaría mucho si lo hicieras - Finalizó la pelirrosa.

Jinx asintió, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Una vez que la chica se fue (No sin antes girar a medio camino, únicamente para compartir un ultimo beso) Vi recogió sus guantes del suelo y los limpio un poco del sucio que habían agarrado por estar tanto tiempo tirados. Tras ello, tomo su radio y reportó felizmente que Jinx había escapado. Dando por terminada a la persecución matutina.

* * *

Vi cerro la puerta de su apartamento. La conversación con Jayce la había matado, dejándola sumamente cansada, agotada debido al descargo emocional que le había hecho sufrir a su amigo por su parte.

Esta no era la forma en la cual se pensaba que Vi terminaría su noche. El agotamiento era algo tan asegurado como la caja fuerte de un banco, pero ella se esperaba que fuese por toda la diversión que se suponía disfrutaria esa noche.

En cambio sometió a Jayce y le contó todos sus problemas amorosos! Aunque esto le trajo cierta alegría, al ver lo mucho que le importaba a él.

Cerro la puerta de su cuarto, el cual se encontraba muy oscuro, solamente la luz que pasaba por su ventana abierta iluminada algo. Ella solo se quedo de pie ahí, pensando.

En quien? En Caitlyn.

Maldita sea! Maldición! Maldición! Maldición!

Los antiguos amores eran difíciles de olvidar, y más aún si habían durado tanto.

Pero porque pensaba en ella? Porque **seguía** pensando en ella!? Ya no tenía que hacerlo! No necesitaba sufrir por alguien quien nunca devolvió sus sentimientos. Ya no necesitaba de su amor, ella tenía a-

\- Jinx

Ella tenía a Jinx.

Y entonces Jinx estaba ahí, sentada en su cama, apenas visible por la poca luz que emanaba de la luna y lograba iluminar el frío cuarto de la pelirrosa.

\- Vienes a la cama, manazas? - Dijo, con cierta malicia en su voz.

Vi la miro por unos segundos, y luego suspiro - Ya voy, dame un segundo, si?

Vi se sentó en una silla próxima y empezó a sacarse los zapatos que llevaba. No hacia falta decirlo, pero esto mato el humor de lo que Jinx tenía tuvo en mente hace unos segundos, y empezó a preocuparse por Vi.

Vi se estaba tomando su tiempo para quitarse los zapatos, puesto que su mente aun estaba enfocaba en su conversación más reciente de esta noche. Cuando logro quitárselos, decidio que estaba muy cansada para terminar de desvestirse, por lo cual se levanto y se dirigió a la cama. Dormiría con esa misma ropa puesta.

Se arrastró hasta posicionarse enfrente de Jinx, quien también se había acostado, y le dio la espalda. Jinx apretó su cuerpo al de Vi, en un intento por hacerla hablar, pero no funciono. Pronto las dos se sumieron en un silencio incomodo y sepulcral.

Vi hundiéndose en su miseria, y Jinx sin saber que hacer, deseando fuertemente irse y nunca volver, pero nunca intentando siquiera moverse. Ninguna de las dos intentando dormir.

Estuvieron así un buen rato, hasta que Vi rompió el silencio con una breve sentencia, casi inaudible.

\- No quiero estar sola.

Jinx la miro, y luego cerró sus ojos por unos breves segundos, pensando bien sus próximas palabras, e intentando aplicar todo el peso de lo que significaban en ellas.

Queria, también, que se convirtiera en una promesa.

\- No tienes que estarlo.

Vi se movió en su lugar, hasta que finalmente se giró por completo para encarar a Jinx. Tuvo, por unos segundos, una realización, y su cara ya no era una expresión blanca cuando miro los hermosos ojos de la otra mujer.

Apreto más su cuerpo con el de la otra mujer, si es que eso era posible.

De verdad no tenía que estar sola nunca más...

* * *

**Notas: **

**1) Esto es un Oneshot... Al menos hasta que termine alguna de mis otras historias. Quizás despues...**

**2) Si llegaste a leer "iluminada" no es un error de escritura... O al menos no uno sin querer. Lo escribe mal al principio, pero me gusto tanto el juego de palabra debido a que describía exactamente la cantidad de luz que había dentro del cuarto de Vi, así que decidí dejarlo así.**

**3) Los sucesos de este fic transcurren durante un día dentro del tiempo ficticio de la historia (feel like veinticuatro). Si llegaste a darte cuenta tu solo, te felicito! La razón por la cual las escenas están mal ordenadas fuera de la cronología es debido a que quería hacer sentir al lector tal cual Vi debería sentirse. En el fic Vi había sido rechaza desde hace bastante tiempo por Caitlyn y desde entonces se sentía muy mal emocionalmente. Corazón roto. De tal forma que empezar el fic desde la mañana (Es decir - Arriba las manos, Manazas!) quizás hubiese hecho más difícil al lector entender porque después en la tarde Vi sigue pensando en Caitlyn y sintiéndose mal por ella.**

**No es fácil dejar de amar a alguien de un día para otro (en este caso, El mismo día) si llevas enamorada de esa persona tanto tiempo como Vi dice llevar en este Fic.**

**Cheers!**

**7/3/2015**


End file.
